A Fox Or A Bear
by MircThomas19
Summary: Naruto always went to the Forest of Death, because it was safer, even than his own house, from all the mobs and hate. And the training ground even gave the boy good instincts and a body fit enough to pull it all off. But the real reason he loved it was because of the treasure he found within the trees. Now he will decide if he will be a fox or…a bear. NaruHina, Later NaruHinaKure
1. The Legacy of the Tyrant Discovered!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece!**

"Naruto!" – Regular Talk

'Naruto!' – Thoughts

 _Naruto!_ – Flashback

 **Naruto!** – Jutsu and Devil Fruit

A Fox Or A Bear

The Legacy of the Tyrant Discovered!

"Demon!"

"Murderer!"

"Monster in the skin of a child!"

And various other insults and yelling for death was all one certain, poor boy had to listen to for every single day for as long as he could remember. It hurt when they caught him so the boy learned to always run when there is a large group of angry civilians with pitchforks and torches. And it used to be just once a few months all the way to almost every half hour and that is when the civilians were in their homes sleeping rather than trying to kill the boy.

And the boy, Naruto Uzumaki of eight years during the current day, had always knew that the more times he ran from the mobs, the faster he got at outrunning and losing the civilians on a killing spree with one single target. And at the same time, Naruto had noticed that the more they avoided him during the periods of giving up, he will be able to sneak in even the most secure of places; they just tried to blot out the eyesore that he looked like every single day.

Naruto was rather thin and short for his age. He was wearing the cheapest t-shirts that fitted kids in his age group with a simple spiral in black, polyester threads and that was better than his pants as well. The only things about Naruto to be considered good was his blonde hair that remained golden and never dirty as well as his ocean blue eyes that beat the clear sky during any day.

But right now, Naruto was still running but also smirking because he knew where he was going; a place in the village of Konohagakure, or the Village Hidden Behind the Leaf, that none of the civilians will dare try to enter. Among the Shinobi Training Grounds, there was number 44 aka the Forest of Death; it was named 44 since the number in kanji can also translate into the Japanese word for death, fitting it was.

"Look!"

"The demon is fleeing and into the Forest of Death!"

"Let's go! We are not allowed in there and if the demon wants to die there then we should allow it!"

And such voices were heard among the angry crowds as they stopped their advancing and moved away from the forest. But what they didn't know was that the reason Naruto never took a bath was so the boy wouldn't lose the scent that allowed the boy to be familiar with most of the giant animals that grow to enormous sizes along with the insects and trees within Training Ground 44.

And just like that, any tiger, any centipede and living flytrap lily that came across Naruto had just treated him like another member of their kind that they almost attacked by mistake. That allowed Naruto go anywhere in the Training Ground while trying to avoid the large tower right in the center. That is where the Konoha Shinobi usually hang out when they too want to get out of the village but not out of the boundaries.

But at least they never take any measures to protect the food in the cafeteria and the vending machines throughout the floors. That was how Naruto actually got any food to eat besides hunting in the forest and eating at a certain ramen stand. Of course, the reason he is still malnourished and under tall was that the Shinobi only pack in junk food into the facilities at the tower, hunting had nothing like milk or grain and ramen could only provide so much while filling in all the energy requirements for a Shinobi.

"So now, am I going to do today?" Naruto asked himself while simply walking through the forest in a casual walk while trying to think. Thinking and a casual walk are just two of things at the bottom of the list of things that you should do in the Forest of Death. "Darn it! I usually don't take an hour and a huge headache to come up with some…" Naruto yelled until he felt like his foot had sank into the ground. "…thing?" It was like that little twitch of the mouth line had caused him sink even more until the ground gave in all at once!

"Aw dammit!" Naruto screamed through the hole that he was falling along with the clever disguise that looked no different than the rest of the forest floor. But Naruto knew that no matter how hard he screamed, no one will ever come to help if they do hear him. That is just how Naruto is to mostly everyone in the village but his future is also mostly unpredictable like himself and he will have a future that no one will ever imagine.

XXXXX

"OW!" Naruto suddenly felt like he hit something, after hours of falling it seemed, on his hand and the recoil had caused him to hit something else on the face instead. "Ow…ow…ow…OW DAMMIT!" Naruto soon got tired of being tried like some kind of pinball going down; but the bottom had come at last and it did come, really hard.

Thankfully, Naruto had gotten some kind of thick skull, both literally and figuratively, so something like this won't crack his head open like a walnut. But the problem was how to get back up and into the forest. Naruto just tried to pry himself from the steel covered floor, hoping that nothing about him was sticking like cheese in a hot pan.

"Now let's see where I am and hopefully there is a set of staircase or at least something that will get me out of this hellhole and back into my first one." Naruto muttered to himself while looking for a light switch as well. After finding something that gave a good click, the lights started to flicker and gave off some light; almost like the batteries were just about to die. "Well that is just grand." Naruto grumbled until something had got his eye across from the wall with the switch to the center of what seems to be some kind of lab. Not with all the machines and tech that Naruto had never seen before. There were even tubes that contained some kind of specimens and liquid that was kind of creepy as well.

Back to what got Naruto's attention, it was some kind of table that was covered in dust but he could see that there was a couple of boxes and a book nearby. One of them was big, big enough to fit Naruto's bare hand into it so Naruto went to it first. Wiping the dust off, Naruto noticed that it was some kind of display case since most of the sides were clear glass without the dust cover. Naruto could see what was inside and it seemed to be some kind of object like a fruit, closely resembling a kiwi but had the shape of a cat's paw with one large body and three smaller ones attached on the top.

"What the hell is that thing? Can it be eaten? I am really hungry." Naruto asked himself until his rumbling tummy came and Naruto smiled. "I am eating it!" Naruto spent a good hour trying to find out how to open the box until he saw a rusted lock on some kind of lock that fell apart when he tossed the box around. Feeling a little embarrassed, Naruto silently opened the box and noticed that the fruit felt fresh even smelled fresh in his hand so the boy sank his teeth into it; much to is later regret,

"Blaargh! That is the most disgusting taste ever!" Naruto yelled while trying to swallow what was in his mouth and regretting the rest of the fruit only to notice that it was already spoiled before it hit the ground which made it even more revolting to even think of to the poor boy. Naruto just turned to see what the big joke was about and didn't notice that some kind of miniature robot had cleaned the mess. "So what is inside this little box?" Naruto tried to place it in the palm of its hand until the box zoomed out like a rocket which almost scared Naruto. "W-what!?"

Naruto then turned to see something that really creeped him out. On his hands were some kind of paws that were definitely not there when Naruto came into this lab and ate the fruit out of hunger. Wondering what is going on, Naruto's thick skull had deduced that this strange thing on his hands had repelled the box so how is Naruto going to prevent this from happening to everything that he holds with his hands normally.

Naruto then saw that the box wasn't even damaged and only hit one of the shelves which caused a pair of gloves to fall and land on it. Naruto got closer and noticed that they fit his hands perfectly so he placed them on and noticed that they weren't rocketing off his hands like with the small box and neither did anything else. Naruto felt like screaming in joy but his curiosity over the small box had won over. Taking it and putting it back on the table, Naruto then tried to find out how to open it when he felt like he instead pressed that got the box to glow and grow; Naruto then dropped the box right onto the table.

And out of the box came a projector scream that showed a person that scared Naruto greatly. "Greetings to all who has discovered this message and this entire room that once belonged to the great genius and inventor of our time, Dr. Vegapunk." The large figure spoke in a calm and composed tone that got Naruto wondering why; he was expecting this giant to be the opposite and with a booming voice instead. "My name is Bartholomew Kuma, a member of the Revolutionary Army and the Shichibukai as well as a former pirate that once had a fierce reputation."

Kuma is an enormous man, (22'6" tall). His overall appearance resembles that of a bear, though there are a few key differences. His eyes are strangely covered by either a pair of glasses or clear-mirrored lenses. His hat features a pair of rounded ears, and, along with the dark blue fabric of his pants, is covered in brown spots. His jacket contains a large white design reminiscent of a target cross-hair or a coda sign. There are also several white paw prints lining the bottom hem of his coat. He also has a long protruding chin. He bears the tattoo 'PX-0' on the left side of the base of his throat. And finally, Kuma's hair and jacket are black, and his hat is gray with black paw-like prints. The covering of his Bible is also shown to be intricately colored purple.

"And as you will discover this lab, you will also uncover a fruit of curious shape and texture. It is not some kind of decoration, it is an **Akuma no Mi** (Devil Fruit). A fruit that is cursed with the power of a long extinct race of sea devils. It is called the **Nikyu-Nikyu no Mi** , the **Paw-Paw Fruit**." Kuma continued and Naruto tried to fight the urge to laugh at the silly name for a fruit. "I am sure that is sounds ridiculous but I assure you that it has the power to not only permeably attach paws to the palms of your hands, but to use them to repel anything." Naruto stopped laughing and pictured himself using his hands to deflect some kind of unknown substance in the form of an arrow. It all made him excited.

Meanwhile, Kuma went on. "That is the basics of the **Nikyu-Nikyu no Mi** but everything else I have discovered about the fruit is all in a book among the various others in this lab. Use it as you wish to improve your mind and try to find a new power source to use the machines to improve your physical condition. But there is still so much to all you found then even I know so I ask that you will try to find out everything. Because my greatest regret was not finding out how to 'Awaken' my Akuma no Mi. Good luck and we won't see each other again, Farewell."

Before Naruto could respond, the message died and the box, from which the image came from had short-circuited until it was nothing a big mess of smoking gears; completely useless and unrepairable.

But Naruto wasn't down and instead searched the multiple bookshelves for anything that caught his interest. The others will have to wait for last. And after assembling them on the same table that he found the strange fruit, the strange message and even stranger book with a large paw on the cover, Naruto then got up and rubbed his hands together with a megawatt smile on his face.

"Now…which one should I try first?" Naruto said to himself and didn't actually care because everything single thing on that table in front of him belong to him and him alone; and they are going to turn his life into something that he will never dream of. Naruto didn't care how much this is over his head, the boy had all the time in the world and the eagerness to learn to take it all in; after all, unlike a road bandit with a spiked club, a Shinobi is both strong and smart in order to be considered as such.

XXXXX

Two years later,

The underground lab within Training Ground 44 was dark and quiet. Not abandoned or destroyed. There was the minimal amount of dust and everything was still in place to tell that someone still uses it. The shelves still had books of various advanced subjects such as chemistry, biology, mechanics and engineering, and psychology. There were also some scrolls with kanji on them, meaning that they are scrolls on Shinobi or Ninja topics; there were some scrolls labeled Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Poison making along with some curious ones like Kekkai Genkai, Nature Control and Shape Control. Nearby, there were also machines that appeared to include weight and barbells as well as target bullseyes that showed clear signs of being used; that means that this lab was used, not only for storing data and knowledge to take in, but to improve the human body as well.

And then, footsteps were heard and yet no door opening or closing was to be heard previously. Instead the shadow of a person in the dark had suddenly appeared, as if from nowhere, and moved towards the light switch on a cord. He then used his thumb to press the switch

"This place never looked so good. Especially since today is no originally day." The figure talked to himself as the lights turned on, one section at a time. He was Naruto Uzumaki what gave him away was actually his shaggy blonde hair that was still wild but much longer in the back and then there was the ocean blue eyes that retained their color but looked more fierce, almost like a storm at sea rather than a calm sky.

The rest of the boy, no a man, was all different. Naruto was no longer short for his age or looking as thin as a living and talking fishbone. Instead he looked rather tall for his age of ten instead and through his new clothes, new muscles filling out can be shown. All in all, he looked like something that most ten year olds don't; they barley could work themselves to the ground with bodybuilding without their overprotective parents telling them to save it for another five years or such.

As for the outfit; it was a lot like the one Bartholomew Kuma wore in the holographic message, only smaller to fit the body of a ten year old boy. There were some more differences; the hat with the bear ears was absent, the glass like eyes too and instead this boy had black goggles that are placed on the forehead when not in use. He also wore a heavy jacket over his shirt and there were strange seals on both his wrists and ankles.

"No, this day is going to be the day." This new Naruto Uzumaki smiled to himself. "I am going to stop being a simple civilian and I am going to take a big step to becoming a Shinobi. A Shinobi of Konoha, to help protect it. From the outside and from itself."

And Naruto said every single world from his chair, in front of the table that became his desk. Covered in notes, powders in one corner, metal pieces in another and books in all the other places. But Naruto was not just reading a book or studying a powder for a new type of poison, he was looking at a sheet of paper. A piece of paper that was written and sighed by the Hokage, leader and champion of Konoha, himself so it couldn't be denied; it was made as an acceptance paper for Naruto to attend the Konoha Shinobi Academy!

End of Chapter 1.

 ***Hey everyone! A new story for you all! And after reading the already completed story made by fellow author, Moritaka1900, Naruto Kuma, I noticed that it reminded me of my first work. It is short and simple for sure but like how I first started, I left with very few details to even build a story arc within my stories. So I decided to try for a story with Naruto having the all-repelling power of Bartholomew Kuma from One Piece. Tell me what you think!***


	2. Enter the Grey Bear of Konoha

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece!**

"Naruto!" – Regular Talk

'Naruto!' – Thoughts

 _Naruto!_ – Flashback

 **Naruto!** – Jutsu and Devil Fruit

A Fox Or A Bear

Enter the Grey Bear of Konoha

 _Previously on A Fox Or A Bear,_

 _Two years later,_

 _The underground lab within Training Ground 44 was dark and quiet. Not abandoned or destroyed. There was the minimal amount of dust and everything was still in place to tell that someone still uses it. The shelves still had books of various advanced subjects such as chemistry, biology, mechanics and engineering, and psychology. There were also some scrolls with kanji on them, meaning that they are scrolls on Shinobi or Ninja topics; there were some scrolls labeled Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Poison making along with some curious ones like Kekkai Genkai, Nature Control and Shape Control. Nearby, there were also machines that appeared to include weight and barbells as well as target bullseyes that showed clear signs of being used; that means that this lab was used, not only for storing data and knowledge to take in, but to improve the human body as well._

 _And then, footsteps were heard and yet no door opening or closing was to be heard previously. Instead the shadow of a person in the dark had suddenly appeared, as if from nowhere, and moved towards the light switch on a cord. He then used his thumb to press the switch_

" _This place never looked so good. Especially since today is no originally day." The figure talked to himself as the lights turned on, one section at a time. He was Naruto Uzumaki what gave him away was actually his shaggy blonde hair that was still wild but much longer in the back and then there was the ocean blue eyes that retained their color but looked more fierce, almost like a storm at sea rather than a calm sky._

 _The rest of the boy, no a man, was all different. Naruto was no longer short for his age or looking as thin as a living and talking fishbone. Instead he looked rather tall for his age of ten instead and through his new clothes, new muscles filling out can be shown. All in all, he looked like something that most ten year olds don't; they barley could work themselves to the ground with bodybuilding without their overprotective parents telling them to save it for another five years or such._

 _As for the outfit; it was a lot like the one Bartholomew Kuma wore in the holographic message, only smaller to fit the body of a ten year old boy. There were some more differences; the hat with the bear ears was absent, the glass like eyes too and instead this boy had black goggles that are placed on the forehead when not in use. He also wore a heavy jacket over his shirt and there were strange seals on both his wrists and ankles._

 _"No, this day is going to be the day." This new Naruto Uzumaki smiled to himself. "I am going to stop being a simple civilian and I am going to take a big step to becoming a Shinobi. A Shinobi of Konoha, to help protect it. From the outside and from itself."_

 _And Naruto said every single world from his chair, in front of the table that became his desk. Covered in notes, powders in one corner, metal pieces in another and books in all the other places. But Naruto was not just reading a book or studying a powder for a new type of poison, he was looking at a sheet of paper. A piece of paper that was written and sighed by the Hokage, leader and champion of Konoha, himself so it couldn't be denied; it was made as an acceptance paper for Naruto to attend the Konoha Shinobi Academy!_

"This is it." Naruto said with his full attire and with the same paper he had gotten from the Hokage well clutched in his hand while his other was keeping a sack from falling off the respected shoulder; all the while, starring at the building of the Konoha Shinobi Academy. "I can't mess this up. I am going to give it all and make every single class count." Naruto muttered to himself, like he was going to be the main star in the best play of the century about to unfold; that is how nerve-racking and tense the air felt all around the blonde, he just had steeled his nerves to hide any nervousness and discomfort. "Let's do it."

And Naruto did enter the Academy building and searched for his very first class given on another sheet of paper that was a record on the class numbers, the hours and days held and the rooms where the class is to happen at those said times. After searching for a few minutes, Naruto managed to find the room where his very first academy class, 'Introduction to Shinobi History' it was called, and entered via the door labeled '234'.

"Welcome class…" The teacher came in right on the minute and addressed the various students surrounding Naruto in the seats. "And good morning to you all. I will be your Sensei for the whole year."

"Good Morning to you too Sensei!" Every kid in their seats shouted in creepy union that Naruto found himself speaking in as well, it amused the blonde himself very much.

"Now to start out very first class, I want you all to give me your name while taking out your books to page one for chapter one on Konoha History." The teacher said. "And if you haven't gotten your book, then ask to share for the rest of the class until you ask of your parents to buy you a copy for yourself. I will not have anyone left out in my classroom. Understand?"

"Yes Sensei!" The kids said in an excited tone as well as intimidated and as for anyone who didn't have a book, they indeed asked to share for the class time only and by the time the teacher was at the bottom portion of the student list, everyone had a book to read whatever it was theirs or not.

"Uzumaki, Naruto?" The teacher asked and the kids gasped. Everyone knew that name as a notorious trouble maker of an orphan who had just gotten kicked out of the orphanage despite not being taken into any family; parents said that it was because Naruto didn't deserve to have a family after something about the dead parents that the kids never found out.

"Naruto Uzumaki is here!?"

"Why!? Mommy and Daddy said that he didn't deserve to be a Shinobi!"

"That is what my parents said!"

"Mine too!"

"Why is here Sensei!?"

"SHUT UP!" Everyone that had been whispering about Naruto, apparently forgetting that he was in the same room as them and heard their voice perfectly. "I don't care what you have to say about my students! I don't care what your parents had told you to believe! I will not tolerate such disgraceful behavior if you want to become Shinobi! Understand?" Not waiting for any response, "Understand!?"

"Yes Sensei!" The teacher smiled at how obedient these kids are when scared and intimidated.

"Good and remember, I personally never tolerate anyone leaving another student in the dust or making blind assumptions in my classroom. I will get nasty if it happens again and I know that you will try it out anyways. I will be waiting." The teacher said with a sadist smirk that got the kids, except for Naruto, to shake and quiver in fear. As for the blonde, he felt like he finally found it; the flower in the wasteland, the oasis in the desert, in any way you call it but Naruto had discovered an adult who didn't try to reject him for a reasons that make no sense and only got Naruto into a world of hurt. But not anymore, it is going to be like this from that day and for the res rest of his life; Naruto will make sure of it.

XXXXX

And so, over six years of significant change, too numerous to list, had passed for Naruto Uzumaki but all that will come together when yet another major turn in his life and career had just begun to emerge. And thus, this story doesn't start with Naruto himself but back at the Konoha Shinobi Academy. "Good morning class."

"Good morning Sensei!" Every single student there was both excited and nervous, just yesterday they took the graduation exam which will determine which student will graduate from the academy and take the next step towards being a Shinobi.

"Well I have some good news." Iruka Umino was the home room teacher for each of these students which composed almost entirely of clan heirs; both Civilian and Shinobi. Iruka is a man of average height and build. He has black hair that he keeps in a ponytail, dark eyes and a scar that runs across the bridge of his nose — which he has had since his youth. He wears the standard Konoha shinobi outfit complete with forehead protector, sandals, and flak jacket. "And some bad news."

Iruka smiled to see that everyone in their seats had clutched the edge. It was a very hard exam and most of them were afraid that they might have failed. "The bad news is, I can't give any of you Forehead Protectors." The kids either moaned or protested but stopped to see that Iruka still had that smile on his face. Then Iruka signaled for people to approach, or in this case, enter the room with boxes, "I mean, how can I carry all that with my two hands?" the kids saw that the boxes were filled with Shinobi Forehead Protectors!

After some sighs of relief, some praise for fooling them while the rest were not pleased being treated like gullible little children still. "And the good news is…" Iruka said to the students on edge again. "That you all get one on the colors you prefer!" Iruka proclaimed while displaying Forehead Protectors, each with a color like blue, black, red and brown; the four colors that a Shinobi can wear while relevant and suitable for their field of work.

The students cheered as they scrambled for a Forehead Protector of their favorite Shinobi color and placed it anywhere on their bodies. On their foreheads for example, or on their arms, belts, or around their necks. They all choose places for their Forehead Protectors to rest while comfortable and not distracting.

"Now class, please return to your seats while see if the Jonin are here for their teams. I still need to review them on who is going to teach who." Iruka said and the students were already done with their Forehead Protectors and showing them to each other, acting like they suddenly became well known Shinobi by the time they donned their Forehead Protectors for the first time.

But while Iruka has yet to return, there was something else in the air. "Do you think we will get the Grey Bear of Konoha for our Jonin Sensei?"

"I heard that he made it through the ranks to Jonin in only three years!"

"My Dad works with the Shinobi and said that he is a hard worker as well as a genius!"

"He said that is the best kind of Shinobi there can ever be!"

"I heard some Shinobi say that he is a lot like some Uchiha named Itachi and some lazy cyclops named Kakashi and finally some clan-less orphan named Minato."

"Then why haven't we learned about that name? Surely after Itachi and Kakashi, we will know more about this Minato?"

And after that, any voice in the room were mangled and jumbled up so much that now no one knew what the other is saying; what is worse, they couldn't even understand themselves. But there were some students that were not speaking including one young boy with raven hair and some kind of fan symbol on his shirt and another boy with spikey black hair but heavily clothed with thick glasses on his eyes. It seemed that while this boy with the thick clothing was naturally passive and quiet, that boy with the fan symbol was brooding about something of 'killing' and 'big brother'. But no one wants to listen to a brooder and an Emo boy so that one was left alone for the time being.

Everyone heard the sound of the door opening which was somehow loud enough to get their attention. "Okay listen! I will explain the selection for the Shinobi Teams that are categorized as simple as 1, 2, and 3. So let's begin." And Iruka did and with the first six teams being all Civilian with various minor known Jonin as their teachers. "And now Team Seven…" Everyone saw that Iruka had broken his sentence and it must be students with more ties to actual Shinobi this time. "Sasuke Uchiha, Ino Yamanaka and Shino Aburame. Your teacher will be Kakashi Hatake." That was supposed to be the basic and most essential Shinobi team; a front fighter, a healer in the rear and a tracker in between.

But there were this kind of horror that came along with the Academy; that emerged once the names were announced: Fan girls. They scream, they pound and they throw away their lives, pride and dignity in their blind attempt to get their crush to get closer than neighboring seats. And Ino Yamanaka, of the Yamanaka Clan of Mind Walkers that interact with human minds in various other ways, was one prime example as she screeched like a harpy, a banshee, a siren or any other you can list but she was no different than any of them.

Of course, her teammates are not stranger either. Shino Aburame of the clan with insect whispers that can perform various tasks in combat and on missions; scouting, tracking, trap making are only a few they can perform. And Sasuke Uchiha was of the nigh extinct Uchiha Clan since it was down to only him in the village and another on the run; they used to be one of the top clans in the village with their special eye powers and mastery over fire & illusions. They were as silent as a lamb for their own reasons; Shino and his relatives were the type to be passive and with very few emotions both in public and private but Sasuke was much, much different. His older brother was the one who supposedly killed off his family and asked of his younger brother to hate enough over the years to slay him.

"SHUT UP!" Of course, Iruka, who never once tolerated fan girls, can always be there to shut them up and save everyone from the misery that fan girls are infamous for. "Thank you for your eagerness but I will like it if you were more considerate of everyone else in the room and take a little pity on your teammates Ms. Yamanaka." Iruka said in a stern tone and piled that much effect into his way of addressing Ino.

"Yes Sensei." Ino said in a down casted tone that was already dampen by everyone glaring at her, daring the heir to try screaming again.

"Now then, we will continue by listing Team Eight." Iruka said and everyone peered in to hear. "It will be made up by Hinata Hyuga, Sakura Haruno and Choji Akimichi. You will be taught by the Grey Bear of Konoha, whose real name is under Hokage's special orders to remain inclusive within the team." Iruka said but before he could move on,

"Those losers get the Grey Bear!?"

"But why!? Why not any of us!?"

"They don't deserve him!?"

"WHEN I SAY SHUT UP, I MEAN SHUT UP!" Iruka made that clear as a bell. "This is nothing to do with your own preferences because the Grey Bear asked for these three students personally and the Hokage himself agreed." Iruka said, "Unless you will walk over and complain to them both yourself. If you want then be my guest."

No one budged or made a peep. "Thank you and I am sure that anyone of you wants to be under his teaching but Jonin have their own preferences as well so suck it up." No one said another word. "Moving on and since Team Nine is still in circulation, we will move on to Team Ten. It will be Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara and Sai. Your teacher will be Asuma Sarutobi." Still, no one had anything to say so Iruka ignored the silence. "And now the rest of the teams."

After Iruka paired the rest of the civilian students into their own teams, they all were asked to wait in the rom again but this time for their teachers to arrive for their respected teams. And after all the civilian based teams had left already, it was time for the Shinobi teams to leave. "Team Eight?"

Everyone still present practically jumped out of their seats and out of their hides to see that there was already a Jonin in the room. They knew that he was a Jonin by the jacket with various pockets and utility belt that he was wearing. But they noticed some more to this man that appeared, really out of nowhere. The black shirt with a white symbol closely resembling a crosshair, blonde hair large but kept in place, dark blue pants, ink black sandals, gray gloves and eyes that looked like they were covered with rectangular glasses.

"Y-you…"

"You're the Grey Bear of Konoha!"

"That is what they call me and I am not here to show you why. I am here for my team that Hokage-sama had promised me." The man that was indeed bear-like with his intimidating look and massive figure said. And the three graduated student made one step forward from their desks.

The first that came was Hinata Hyuga, a girl who had dark blue hair, fair skin, and gentle facial features. Like the rest of her clan, she possesses the renowned Byakugan which, when activated, stimulates the veins and arteries immediately around her eyes to protrude much more prominently. Hinata's hair was in a short, levelled hime-cut style just above her forehead, with chin-length strands framing her face. She wore a cream-colored hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem, with navy blue pants. And finally, she seems to be wearing her Konoha forehead protector around her neck.

Next was Sakura Haruno who was also a girl that has fair skin, green eyes, and pink hair. In her youth, she wore her hair as bangs in order to cover her forehead that was unusually large for girls her age. Her hair was also very long as well, reaching down to her waist which was a good fashion statement but not for a Shinobi; it will have to go and soon. Sakura wears a red qipao dress that has a zipper and white circular designs. She also wears tight dark green bike shorts, sandals, and the standard Konoha forehead protector as a hair band.

And then there was Choji Akimichi, a boy that has spiky, brown hair, swirl marks on his cheeks, and has a more robust physique. Choji seemed to always have been quite husky, which got him bullied and taunted as an overweight kind of boy. Choji is wearing black shorts, a long white scarf, a short-sleeved, green haori, over a light-green shirt with his clan's obligatory kanji for 'food' on it, small, hoop earrings, and his legs and forearms were wrapped in bandages. One thing that also stood out was that his forehead protector was styled in a manner that allowed two tufts of hair to poke out at each side.

"Good. Now stand still, beginners easily lose their lunch." The Grey Bear said in an encrypted tone before taking off one of his grey colored gloves and swiping his hand at each member of Team Eight. Everyone else was shocked to see both girls and one boy disappear a lot like how the Grey Bear appeared in the room. And speaking of which, the Grey Bear did disappear a lot like Team Eight too.

And they didn't see any hide or hair of them again for the rest of the day but they will see Team Eight again for sure; if only anyone outside the team will be willing to tell everyone just how does the Grey Bear do what he does for his career as a Shinobi.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, Team Eight had wondered. Wondered why they were in some kind of training ground and that they were feeling a little sick but they were able to keep what wanted out through their mouths in. "Welcome to Training Ground 27. This has been reserved only for mine and now yours private use." Team Eight got a shiver up their spines and turned around to see the Grey Bear again but at a much smaller scale, only slightly taller than any of them. While Team Eight had just become teenagers, their Sensei looked a lot more mature and older.

"Just who are you? And why do you look only a few years older, Grey Bear Sensei?" Sakura asked and her teammates nodded,

"If you are disturbed by a simple **Henge no Jutsu** then I am afraid that I will have to go much, much harder on you three to get this team into much better shape." The Grey Bear said in response. They were wondering what he meant but there was just this feeling in their stomachs that gave them shivers and nodded. "Good. Then we will do this and then we will do the final step that will get you officially Genin."

"But we spent a whole three years to become Genin and we did pass the Academy Exam!" Sakura once again spoke up but was silenced by the glare returning.

"And right now, you are Genin." The Grey Bear said. "You are just three kids with Headbands on. There is a significant difference. Remember it."

"B-but Sensei?" Hinata decided to speak up herself. "What w-was all t-those y-years for?" This time, the Grey Bear smirked.

"That is a good point to bring up and that is what Shinobi should do instead of rhetorical and nonsensical questions." The Grey Bear said. "And as for those three years at the academy, it was all something that is beyond my power or anyone else but the Hokage and supposedly the Civilian Council. That is wrong and do any of you know why?"

After a long silence, no one had a good answer until, "B-because there s-s-shouldn't b-be anyone a-above the H-hokage but the F-fire D-daimyo?" Hinata gave her answer and the Grey Bear hummed and gave his attention to Choji who wanted to give some two cents of his own.

"Yeah…and there shouldn't be anyone…on the same level as the Hokage…?" Choji finished, hoping not to be yelled at.

"That's it. You are as smart as your records say you two, we are glad to have children like you two wanting to become Shinobi." That was only words but to be praised by the Grey Bear was something that was the honor of a lifetime. "And you are right, this village doesn't have a democracy, or a republic or whatever. It has a dictatorship government!"

That was clear to any of them when the usually calm Jonin had actually yelled. "I don't know why he did it but the Hokage had given up some respect for him from me when he allowed the civilians to get the same amount of control over the village as his so they could weaken it, including the Academy Curriculum."

"So…what are you going to do about?" Sakura said and flinched to see that same glare all over again but nothing else happened until the Grey Bear sighed deeply.

"That is the question you are going to have to always ask when you complain. As for me, I am going to make sure that all those classes mean something in your dangerous career." The Grey Bear said. "And to do that, I am going to give you my own version of the Genin Test. One that is going to see just how you are going to survive as a Shinobi and more importantly, as a team of Shinobi."

Team Eight braced and tried to prepare themselves for anything to happen. They all wanted to become Shinobi for one similar reason, a similar goal if you prefer; to find one person and thank him for what he had done for them. But while they unknowing shared their thoughts on this, Team Eight Never saw that the Grey Bear was removing one of his grey colored gloves, hidden out of sight behind his back.

End of Chapter 2.

 ***Glad you guys liked my latest story! I really wanted to hear back before I even got started on the next chapter. And just for you to know is that I am mixing some of Kuma's passive and monotone personally that made him known as the 'Tyrant' in One Piece along with the selflessness and caring yet reckless that made the blonde known as the 'Most Unpredictable Shinobi in the World' into this version of Naruto that is the main character of this fanfic. I am making him a diamond in the rough, one that is a late bloomer and hardworking prodigy all in one package. That is the basis of my Naruto Uzumaki with Kuma's powers and Vegapunk's vast intelligence.**

 **One last thing to know is that i chose at the last minute, for the sake of Naruto being Team Eight's Sensei, to make the blonde sixteen while Team Eight will be thirteen years old. I hope that this doesn't harm the plot or any of the characters. It is the best i can think of in such short notice to make this work. And enjoy February!***

 **Translations:**

 **Henge no Jutsu – Transformation Technique**


	3. What Being A Genin Really Means

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece!**

"Naruto!" – Regular Talk

'Naruto!' – Thoughts

 _Naruto!_ – Flashback

 **Naruto!** – Jutsu and Devil Fruit

A Fox Or A Bear

What Being A Genin Really Means

 _Previously on A Fox Or A Bear,_

" _Team Eight?"_

 _Everyone still present practically jumped out of their seats and out of their hides to see that there was already a Jonin in the room. They knew that he was a Jonin by the jacket with various pockets and utility belt that he was wearing. But they noticed some more to this man that appeared, really out of nowhere. The black shirt with a white symbol closely resembling a crosshair, blonde hair large but kept in place, dark blue pants, ink black sandals, gray gloves and eyes that looked like they were covered with rectangular glasses._

" _Y-you…"_

" _You're the Grey Bear of Konoha!"_

" _That is what they call me and I am not here to show you why. I am here for my team that Hokage-sama had promised me." The man that was indeed bear-like with his intimidating look and massive figure said. And the three graduated student made one step forward from their desks._

" _Good. Now stand still, beginners easily lose their lunch." The Grey Bear said in an encrypted tone before taking off one of his grey colored gloves and swiping his hand at each member of Team Eight. Everyone else was shocked to see both girls and one boy disappear a lot like how the Grey Bear appeared in the room. And speaking of which, the Grey Bear did disappear a lot like Team Eight too._

 _And they didn't see any hide or hair of them again for the rest of the day but they will see Team Eight again for sure; if only anyone outside the team will be willing to tell everyone just how does the Grey Bear do what he does for his career as a Shinobi._

 _XXXXX_

 _"And right now, you are Genin." The Grey Bear said. "You are just three kids with Headbands on. There is a significant difference. Remember it."_

 _"B-but Sensei?" Hinata decided to speak up herself. "What w-was all t-those y-years for?" This time, the Grey Bear smirked._

 _"That is a good point to bring up and that is what Shinobi should do instead of rhetorical and nonsensical questions." The Grey Bear said. "And as for those three years at the academy, it was all something that is beyond my power or anyone else but the Hokage and supposedly the Civilian Council. That is wrong and do any of you know why?"_

 _After a long silence, no one had a good answer until, "B-because there s-s-shouldn't b-be anyone a-above the H-hokage but the F-fire D-daimyo?" Hinata gave her answer and the Grey Bear hummed and gave his attention to Choji who wanted to give some two cents of his own._

 _"Yeah…and there shouldn't be anyone…on the same level as the Hokage…?" Choji finished, hoping not to be yelled at._

 _"That's it. You are as smart as your records say you two, we are glad to have children like you two wanting to become Shinobi." That was only words but to be praised by the Grey Bear was something that was the honor of a lifetime. "And you are right, this village doesn't have a democracy, or a republic or whatever. It has a dictatorship government!"_

 _That was clear to any of them when the usually calm Jonin had actually yelled. "I don't know why he did it but the Hokage had given up some respect for him from me when he allowed the civilians to get the same amount of control over the village as his so they could weaken it, including the Academy Curriculum."_

 _"So…what are you going to do about?" Sakura said and flinched to see that same glare all over again but nothing else happened until the Grey Bear sighed deeply._

 _"That is the question you are going to have to always ask when you complain. As for me, I am going to make sure that all those classes mean something in your dangerous career." The Grey Bear said. "And to do that, I am going to give you my own version of the Genin Test. One that is going to see just how you are going to survive as a Shinobi and more importantly, as a team of Shinobi."_

 _Team Eight braced and tried to prepare themselves for anything to happen. They all wanted to become Shinobi for one similar reason, a similar goal if you prefer; to find one person and thank him for what he had done for them. But while they unknowing shared their thoughts on this, Team Eight Never saw that the Grey Bear was removing one of his grey colored gloves, hidden out of sight behind his back._

"Hey!"

"Where are we!?"

"W-what happened?"

The forest was soon filled with the sounds of crashing followed each followed by one of these cries of confusion. Meanwhile, the Grey Bear placed that same glove back on the hand he pulled it off in the first place. Then he placed two of those fingers that fitted through the glove perfectly to his neck.

{Attention Team Eight.} Now the cries of confusion ceased and then muttering of the same emotion emerged in its place. {You all are still in Training Ground 27, that is how much I can tell you and that all this is part of your Genin Exam. My style of testing you on something that you will have to find out in order to pass.}

"Then how is that we can hear you if we are in the woods Sensei?" One voice that sounded like Sakura spoke up with an oblivious shout that was faint; she was still thick in the woods.

{It is an E-rank Jutsu a lot like the **Henge no Jutsu** , the **Kawarimi no Jutsu** and the **Bunshin no Jutsu**. It is called the **Sentakushiben no Jutsu**.(1) So basically I am shouting but the only ones that can hear me or anyone else speaking will be everyone in this Training Ground which includes the three **Kage Bunshin** I have set up in the woods with you.}

"But why Sensei? Why did you separated us and somehow set us into the woods in an instant?" That was more like Hinata and despite it not being a shout, it was a lot clearer when Sakura tried to carry her own voice to Naruto's ears. In a way, it was misleading to Hinata's location because apparently, from anywhere far or near under this Jutsu, it will be impossible to hone in Hinata by sound alone; talk about a way to make a basic technique deadly.

{I want you to picture yourselves already Shinobi and after a while of training, you were finally allowed to go on your first mission without the supervision of your instructor. But half way to your destination, you were ambushed in woods like this one and had to separate in order to lose your enemies. But in the process, you lost the very thing you were ordered to carry to a village that is outside the woods.} The Grey Bear continued to use the **Sentakushiben no Jutsu**. {Thankfully, your enemies haven't found the scroll but you only have a given amount of time to find each other and retrieve it or the mission will fail and with the scroll, not only will the village crumble but you and your team will be killed off.}

"So what are we going to do Sensei?" Choji sounded nervous again but had the sounds of trying to keep his composure together.

{You are going to do as I just said, find each other and the scroll while trying not to get attacked by my **Kage Bunshin** in anyway because they will delay you from either one. And your time limit is two hours.} The Grey Bear said, taking out a timer seemly out of nowhere. {Starting…} On cue, the Jonin pressed the timer set to two entire hours. {Now.}

The Grey Bear then smiled to hear plenty of rustling in the woods that he was facing and took out some kind of book from where he retrieved the timer. It had a cover and spine in Kanji for 'The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi'. Apparently, it was enough to make the Jonin smile and chuckle, both signs of happiness that no one had seen or heard respectably. That is why it sad all the same.

XXXXX

"So what are we going to do Sensei?" Choji sounded nervous again but had the sounds of trying to keep his composure together.

{You are going to do as I just said, find each other and the scroll while trying not to get attacked by my **Kage Bunshin** in anyway because they will delay you from either one. And your time limit is two hours.} The Grey Bear said, taking out a timer seemly out of nowhere. {Starting…} On cue, the Jonin pressed the timer set to two entire hours. {Now.}

As soon as Hinata heard those words, she automatically went moved her hands in various seals that eventually caused her eye white to get intense and veins to appear as well. She gasped to see indeed three shapes that had the same Chakra signature as her new teacher and yet each one of those have the same mount of Chakra so it was impossible to be sure if the one outside the forest is really the original and creator of the clones; that is one of the things that make the **Kage Bunshin** a complicated, dangerous and deadly technique to both friend and foe.

Instead, she will just be on lookout in case one of the **Kage Bunshin** had spotted her and when that happens, Hinata will have to try and outrun them. But since that is nearly impossible, for a Genin to outrun a Jonin like hers, it will be all but sneaking around until she either finds one of her teammates or the scroll. And after a while, she came across something, something that is organic but not living like wood or paper with chakra laced in it; it was a storage scroll and not just any old storage scroll, it has to be the one that the Grey Bear had sent each of his students to find and bring back to him!

'Alright!' Hinata had resorted to speaking in thoughts in order to not alert any of the **Kage Bunshin**. 'Now to find everyone else!' It was an amazing fact about Hinata. She had a broken and stuttering voice but her thoughts were complete and confident, Hinata was just shy about speaking up after all. But Hinata wished that it was as easy as she said it because for an entire hour after she found the scroll, she hadn't found anyone but another of the **Kage Bunshin** patrolling the woods.

Then she saw someone that filled her heart with hope. 'Choji!' Hinata had gotten the signatures of everyone in her class since there was a good possibility at the time that any one of them will be on her Genin Team. And it was easy to see that Choji's chakra signatures were all about hungry, lost and scared but hurt as well? "Choji." Hinata said as she finally had her larger than life teammate in range of any vision, including regular.

"Hinata-san!" Choji saw her too but with a much, much louder voice. Hinata tried to calm him down so they don't accidently get caught by the **Kage Bunshin** which could cost the entire team to fail with only one last half hour left until the timer is to go off. And when they tried to find Sakura to pass the test,

{RRING~!} Hinata and Choji were startled by a loud and harsh ring followed by puffs of smoke after another with the screams of a familiar pink haired girl. That meant only one thing and it was that they failed to regroup with the scroll in time. "Well then guys." They both turned to see the same blonde in person appear in an instant. "I am afraid that you have not gotten yourself together even though you found the scroll. That means like I said, you have failed."

"Wait!" That was to be the cry that got everyone's attention and could determine how this team will be once the day ends.

XXXXX

Two hours earlier,

"So what are we going to do Sensei?" Choji sounded nervous again but had the sounds of trying to keep his composure together.

{You are going to do as I just said, find each other and the scroll while trying not to get attacked by my **Kage Bunshin** in anyway because they will delay you from either one. And your time limit is two hours.} The Grey Bear said, taking out a timer seemly out of nowhere. {Starting…} On cue, the Jonin pressed the timer set to two entire hours. {Now.}

"Oh! What am I going to do!?" Choji immediately started to panic, not caring if anyone had heard him. After all, the poor boy was heavens knows where in a spooky forest and Choji felt like he was some kind of zoo animal that everyone was staring at. All these emotions were driving him crazy and bringing back unpleasant memories.

Then the snap of a twig had gotten Choji to settle down enough to know that someone was coming and ran in the opposite direction he fasted he could along the trees. Choji didn't care where he was going, he just hoped that he could see at least the edge of the forest so he could find it again when he went back to look for his team and the scroll. But it was strange that it took an entire half hour to even get to where Choji could see the proverbial 'light at the end of the tunnel'. "There you are!" Choji nearly screamed but noticed that the voice was nothing like his new teacher and turned around to see,

"Sakura-san!"

"Quiet!" Choji was initially relived to see his teammate instead of one of the Grey Bear's **Kage Bunshin** but was scared all over again when Sakura rose her voice against him. "Sorry but if you yell then we are as good as dead!" Sakura justified her yelling even though she was trying to whisper.

"So how are we going to find Hinata-san and the scroll and not get found by the **Kage Bunshin**!? I feel like they are just about to find us and could see even on the other side of the forest from us!" Choji protested with panic and fear clear within his system.

"That's the point Choji! Sensei said that we are supposed to be acting like we are in enemy territory while being hunted down by our enemies that ambushed us! It is either we can make sure they won't find us and get away with our prized scroll or risk it to complete the mission of the sake of the defenseless village!" Sakura explained. Who would have thought that, despite being born in a civilian clan, Sakura was actually smarter than most Shinobi Clan heirs and was keen on becoming well taught and knowing on how Shinobi operate during the Academy. How did that happen when everyone says she was a brain dead fan girl of a certain Emo that was another team entirely?

"So what are we going to do!?" Choji asked once again and Sakura glared at him which was better than shouting.

"We will find any wild animal." Sakura answered and Choji titled his head which was a little cute but barely made Sakura even flinch. "If we do then we will be able to use the Henge no Jutsu to try and hide from the **Kage Bunshin** long enough to find the scroll."

"Genius!" Choji was still like most young boys, they are easily excitable and admiring once they get their system filled with awe.

"It is nothing now let's go!" Sakura said and Choji nodded and before long, they were deep in the woods again. But it was strange that for a piece of woods, there was nothing but grass and trees and no animals for an elite half hour. "Have you found one yet? I sure haven't." Sakura said, not trying to look back the sake of what is waiting to ambush her if she did. But she didn't get an answer. "You are really…quiet!?" Sakura turned to see that she was all alone and talking to herself. "Choji!"

She sighed and hoped to find the scroll and then looked for Choji. But for an hour, she couldn't find it. And she was about to lose hope when she saw something that got her heart racing.

Meanwhile during the hour that Sakura had been wasting away for a simple scroll and then looking for Choji, the said boy was following a little boar that he happened to spot but it ran away before he could tell Sakura so he had to run after it, not realizing that he had gotten separated from his teammate, again. But once Choji had lost it, he finally saw what he had done and started to cry again.

But,

"Choji." The said plump boy turned from his 'spot of sadness' to see yet another familiar voice and another familiar sight.

"Hinata-san! Choji was glad to see her but had to say it with a much, much louder voice. Hinata tried to calm him down so they don't accidently get caught by the **Kage Bunshin** which could cost the entire team to fail with only one last half hour left until the timer is to go off. And when they tried to find Sakura to pass the test,

{RRING~!} Hinata and Choji were startled by a loud and harsh ring followed by puffs of smoke after another with the screams of a familiar pink haired girl. That meant only one thing and it was that they failed to regroup with the scroll in time. "Well then guys." They both turned to see the same blonde in person appear in an instant. "I am afraid that you have not gotten yourself together even though you found the scroll. That means like I said, you have failed."

"Wait!" Once again, that was to be the cry that got everyone's attention and could determine how this team will be once the day ends.

XXXXX

Also two hours earlier,

"So what are we going to do Sensei?" Choji sounded nervous again but had the sounds of trying to keep his composure together.

{You are going to do as I just said, find each other and the scroll while trying not to get attacked by my **Kage Bunshin** in anyway because they will delay you from either one. And your time limit is two hours.} The Grey Bear said, taking out a timer seemly out of nowhere. {Starting…} On cue, the Jonin pressed the timer set to two entire hours. {Now.}

"Great. I have no way of finding any of them or any of Sensei's clones. What is worse, there is no way they will just stay in one place while I look." Sakura grumbled with anger and frustration. That is until she happened to step on a loose twig on the ground that got Sakura on the nerves; maybe that had had alerted the **Kage Bunshin** to her presence.

Instead, she heard someone gasping and running; the complete opposite of what Sakura had expected from anyone that could have heard her. Then she saw the shadow of a boy that she knew very well. "Wait!" But the shadow didn't stop and Sakura had to chase after it for an entire half hour, hoping not to lose it. "Choji!" Sakura had finally caught up and also finally saw who it was,

"Sakura-san!

"Quiet!" Choji was initially relived to see his teammate instead of one of the Grey Bear's Kage Bunshin but was scared all over again when Sakura rose her voice against him. "Sorry but if you yell then we are as good as dead!" Sakura justified her yelling even though she was trying to whisper.

"So how are we going to find Hinata-san and the scroll and not get found by the **Kage Bunshin**!? I feel like they are just about to find us and could see even on the other side of the forest from us!" Choji protested with panic and fear clear within his system.

"That's the point Choji! Sensei said that we are supposed to be acting like we are in enemy territory while being hunted down by our enemies that ambushed us! It is either we can make sure they won't find us and get away with our prized scroll or risk it to complete the mission of the sake of the defenseless village!" Sakura explained. Who would have thought that, despite being born in a civilian clan, Sakura was actually smarter than most Shinobi Clan heirs and was keen on becoming well taught and knowing on how Shinobi operate during the Academy. How did that happen when everyone says she was a brain dead fan girl of a certain Emo that was another team entirely?

"So what are we going to do!?" Choji asked once again and Sakura glared at him which was better than shouting.

"We will find any wild animal." Sakura answered and Choji titled his head which was a little cute but barely made Sakura even flinch. "If we do then we will be able to use the Henge no Jutsu to try and hide from the Kage Bunshin long enough to find the scroll."

"Genius!" Choji was still like most young boys, they are easily excitable and admiring once they get their system filled with awe.

"It is nothing now let's go!" Sakura said and Choji nodded and before long, they were deep in the woods again. And yet they had no luck and Sakura was getting worried, 'I thought that a forest will be filled with even a bird or at least a nest of them but why haven't we found any?' And meanwhile, Sakura heard footsteps following after her but kept telling herself that it was just Choji following after her. "Have you found one yet? I sure haven't." Sakura said, not trying to look back the sake of what is waiting to ambush her if she did. But she didn't get an answer. "You are really…quiet!?" Sakura turned to see that she was all alone and talking to herself. "Choji!"

Sakura sighed once again, 'Why is that I couldn't even keep what I find until I find the other again!? I might as well find the scroll so at least I will be able to find the two again and get out of here.' Sakura decided but while she was making sure that she wasn't found or followed, she couldn't find the scroll. 'Why!? Why!?' Sakura ranted as she slowly lost hope. That is until Sakura had saw something in the corner of her eye and moved to see her teammates, with Hinata holding the scroll! She was going to cry out when

{RRING~!} Hinata and Choji were startled by a loud and harsh ring followed by puffs of smoke after another with the screams of a familiar pink haired girl. It was Sakura getting creeped out by the sound of the **Kage Bunshin** disappearing; they had been in the same style of disguise as Sakura had tried to do herself the whole time. That meant only one thing and it was that they failed to regroup with the scroll in time. "Well then guys." They both turned to see the same blonde in person appear in an instant. "I am afraid that you have not gotten yourself together even though you found the scroll. That means like I said, you have failed."

"Wait!" That was to be the cry that got everyone's attention and could determine how this team will be once the day ends. And it was to be Sakura herself. "I am sorry Sensei! I caused all this! Please don't fail them!" Sakura didn't know what she was thinking until she saw that she was just talking into thin air and there was this shadow behind her before the rest of the world turned black.

XXXXX

When it was all finally over, Hinata and Choji all sat on both sides of Sakura who was bound to the middle of three logs that Team Eight was leaning on. They all just fidgeted under the glare of their disappointed sensei who had given them supposedly all the time possible to find each other but instead, they fail him.

"I should just send you all to the academy." The Jonin said in a tone that had shown every single emotion he felt for his brand of students that didn't pass the exam. "Hinata, you tried to go after the scroll instead of your teammates. What if my clones had gotten it first, then what are you going to do!?" The Grey Bear pointed at Hinata who looked down. "You tried to escape the woods without your teammates without even considering that they didn't get out in time. What then, will you risk the woods again to find them and get killed instead?!" Choji looked down in shame this time. "And you tried to do both and while that is admirable, you could have taken the circumstances of your teammates as well and that was how you never found Hinata and lost Choji. That will just get your teammates killed!" Over all, the entire Team Eight were getting chewed out on how they failed the exam.

"I don't know how you thought that gradating the Academy will give you the right choices to pass my exam and I thought that you will at least have the starting sighs of teamwork since you are, in anyways, rivals or antagonistic towards one and another in the Academy." The Grey Bear moved on and the more he spoke, the more shame Team Eight felt for themselves.

"But it is lunch time so I am going to allow you to eat with the promise that you will not feed Sakura. If I find out then you all are out of the Shinobi Ranks for the rest of your lives." Their sensei then disappeared, leaving behind three bento boxes, before any of them could respond.

Hinata and surprisingly Choji didn't feel rather hungry until their stomachs said otherwise so they silently dove in. But what distracted them even more was Sakura's own hungry stomach which growled every five minutes. It soon gotten too unbearable and they started to forget about eating anymore and used their chop sticks to bring some of the food to Sakura's mouth.

"B-but…" Sakura tried to protest, to prevent them from forsaking their careers as Genin for something as silly as feeding her. She will live if she missed a whole day of eating.

"We c-can't j-just leave y-you like t-this a-all for s-some s-stupid last m-minute c-chance a-at b-being an S-shinobi. We w-will a-always try a-again next y-year." Hinata tried her best to say that through her stutter and Choji nodded. After a few minutes of letting this sink in, Sakura gave up and was about to eat the piece of food when a shadow was cast over them all.

"I said not to feed Sakura and you did it anyway!" The Grey Bear shouted but wondered why not one of them were flinched and looking down but starting back at him.

"Then send us back for all we care! At least make sure that Sakura doesn't get kicked out for this unfairness!" Choji took his turn and when the Grey Bear said nothing, they still maintained their attitude the best they could with growling stomachs but then the Grey Bear smiled.

"Very well, I will send…" Team Eight braced for the breaking news, "No one." That wasn't what they had in mind at all. "You choose loyalty to your teammates over stupid rules set by people who love to be in charge and have no place for displeasure with kids acting on their own. I am not that type of Shinobi." Team Eight still didn't know what to think about this, "Instead I am someone that you all know in the back of your minds."

"Grey Bear Sensei?" Sakura said speaking for her confusion that is shared throughout Team Eight.

"I am called the Grey Bear of Konoha but I will only allow you to know my true name. I am, Naruto Uzumaki." It was like Team Eight was looking at a mirage over their teacher and saw his face for real. To be the same blonde that had to put up with mobs that harass him for his distinctive features, similar to how a sore thumb sticks out, until he supposedly had disappeared and replaced with a more behaved and passive blonde that was able to convince the civilians to treat him like an entirely different person.

"Naruto…"

"…Uzumaki?" Choji and Sakura respectably said, the name was familiar but difficult to remember why until,

"…I-it's you!" Team Eight were surprised to hear Hinata speak out until she shamelessly threw herself into Naruto's arms. "You were the one who saved me when I was three!" Now everyone didn't know what to think anymore to hear not a single stutter from the normally shy Hinata or that she claimed that their teacher saved her almost ten years ago. "Thank you!"

"It was no problem Hinata-chan. I just wish that I did more than that and now your family are split apart regardless of who was fault." Naruto said which got Hinata to nod while she shown to be tearing up, damping Naruto's shirt.

"You mean that you are the one that protected me from the bullies until I met Ino?" Sakura added and Choji then spoke up as well.

"You also helped me out too, by showing off those who insulted me and got me involved in wresting! It really helped and no one bullied me ever since!" This was news to every single Genin in Team Eight. "Is that…"

"…Why you…"

"…Chose us…"

"…As your students!?"

Naruto smiled, it was like he had taken two different looking puzzle pieces together only to find out that they fit perfectly. "Of course, you all have potential to be great people and no one else seemed to see that. How could I leave you all to rot in a corner like that?"

Team Eight felt like they were just bursting with happiness and their hearts were light and shining like the sun. They then smiled brighter than a hundred watt lightbulb, "Thank you Sensei!"

End of Chapter 3.

 ***So I finally reveal Naruto's position as Konoha's youngest Jonin that he had gained sometime after he first entered the Konoha Academy and the Genin Test in the woods. I even explained how the nickname 'Grey Bear' was connected to this new and improved Naruto. I will be referring to Naruto as his real name for now. The last chapter was just to introduce the name and explain how it is connected to this different Naruto.**

 **Anyway, how do you like my version of the Genin Exam? I didn't want to associate Naruto as a Sensei with the typical bell test so I had to come up with another test that centered on how important teamwork is and what being a Genin really is. I know that I have done something very similar in concept in another chapter but I felt like doing it again when I decided to have Naruto become Sensei to Team Eight.**

 **And also, what do you think of me sorting this chapter with the POVs of this version of Team Eight during Naruto's Genin Exam? It was the best way I could think of in order to show the full picture of what happened that day. And on a lighter note, I will think about adding Sakura into any Harem that Naruto will have with Hinata and Kurenai, the latter will be introduced in later chapters. Tell me what you think anyways!***

 **Sorry if it is cumbersome but it was the best I can find for this special Jutsu I wanted to add to Naruto's roster.**

 **Translations:**

 **Henge no Jutsu – Transformation Technique**

 **Kawarimi no Jutsu – Body Replacement Technique**

 **Bunshin no Jutsu – Clone Technique**

 **Sentakushiben no Jutsu – Selective Speech Technique**

 **Kage Bunshin – Shadow Clones**


	4. Mission To Behind the Waterfall

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece!**

"Naruto!" – Regular Talk

'Naruto!' – Thoughts

 _Naruto!_ – Flashback

 **Naruto!** – Jutsu and Devil Fruit

A Fox Or A Bear

Mission To Behind the Waterfall And In Waves

 _Previously on A Fox Or A Bear,_

" _I don't know how you thought that gradating the Academy will give you the right choices to pass my exam and I thought that you will at least have the starting sighs of teamwork since you are, in anyways, rivals or antagonistic towards one and another in the Academy." The Grey Bear moved on and the more he spoke, the more shame Team Eight felt for themselves._

 _"But it is lunch time so I am going to allow you to eat with the promise that you will not feed Sakura. If I find out then you all are out of the Shinobi Ranks for the rest of your lives." Their sensei then disappeared, leaving behind three bento boxes, before any of them could respond._

 _Hinata and surprisingly Choji didn't feel rather hungry until their stomachs said otherwise so they silently dove in. But what distracted them even more was Sakura's own hungry stomach which growled every five minutes. It soon gotten too unbearable and they started to forget about eating anymore and used their chop sticks to bring some of the food to Sakura's mouth._

 _"B-but…" Sakura tried to protest, to prevent them from forsaking their careers as Genin for something as silly as feeding her. She will live if she missed a whole day of eating._

 _"We c-can't j-just leave y-you like t-this a-all for s-some s-stupid last m-minute c-chance a-at b-being an S-shinobi. We w-will a-always try a-again next y-year." Hinata tried her best to say that through her stutter and Choji nodded. After a few minutes of letting this sink in, Sakura gave up and was about to eat the piece of food when a shadow was cast over them all._

 _"I said not to feed Sakura and you did it anyway!" The Grey Bear shouted but wondered why not one of them were flinched and looking down but starting back at him._

 _"Then send us back for all we care! At least make sure that Sakura doesn't get kicked out for this unfairness!" Choji took his turn and when the Grey Bear said nothing, they still maintained their attitude the best they could with growling stomachs but then the Grey Bear smiled._

 _"Very well, I will send…" Team Eight braced for the breaking news, "No one." That wasn't what they had in mind at all. "You choose loyalty to your teammates over stupid rules set by people who love to be in charge and have no place for displeasure with kids acting on their own. I am not that type of Shinobi." Team Eight still didn't know what to think about this, "Instead I am someone that you all know in the back of your minds."_

 _"Grey Bear Sensei?" Sakura said speaking for her confusion that is shared throughout Team Eight._

 _"I am called the Grey Bear of Konoha but I will only allow you to know my true name. I am, Naruto Uzumaki." It was like Team Eight was looking at a mirage over their teacher and saw his face for real. To be the same blonde that had to put up with mobs that harass him for his distinctive features, similar to how a sore thumb sticks out, until he supposedly had disappeared and replaced with a more behaved and passive blonde that was able to convince the civilians to treat him like an entirely different person._

 _"Naruto…"_

 _"…Uzumaki?" Choji and Sakura respectably said, the name was familiar but difficult to remember why until,_

 _"…I-it's you!" Team Eight were surprised to hear Hinata speak out until she shamelessly threw herself into Naruto's arms. "You were the one who saved me when I was three!" Now everyone didn't know what to think anymore to hear not a single stutter from the normally shy Hinata or that she claimed that their teacher saved her almost ten years ago. "Thank you!"_

 _"It was no problem Hinata-chan. I just wish that I did more than that and now your family are split apart regardless of who was fault." Naruto said which got Hinata to nod while she shown to be tearing up, damping Naruto's shirt._

 _"You mean that you are the one that protected me from the bullies until I met Ino?" Sakura added and Choji then spoke up as well._

 _"You also helped me out too, by showing off those who insulted me and got me involved in wresting! It really helped and no one bullied me ever since!" This was news to every single Genin in Team Eight. "Is that…"_

 _"…Why you…"_

 _"…Chose us…"_

 _"…As your students!?"_

 _Naruto smiled, it was like he had taken two different looking puzzle pieces together only to find out that they fit perfectly. "Of course, you all have potential to be great people and no one else seemed to see that. How could I leave you all to rot in a corner like that?"_

 _Team Eight felt like they were just bursting with happiness and their hearts were light and shining like the sun. They then smiled brighter than a hundred watt lightbulb, "Thank you Sensei!"_

"Moon Eye, are you in position?" Hinata heard over her intercom, trying to keep down her blushing towards the praising nickname towards one of her most distinctive features that supposedly made her very beautiful for her age.

"Y-yes Sensei. How about y-you Flower Petals? Is the t-target in sight?" Hinata, thankfully, had made a lot of progress on her stuttering so that she only does it on rarer occasion while still trying to fix it entirely.

"Copy. A small, brown cat with a ribbon on the right ear. Target is confirmed and in sight." Sakura's voice spoke through the intercom and Hinata nodded.

"And you Boy Boar? Has the target spotted you?" Sakura spoke again and this time, to the remaining member of Team Eight from her position looking down on a cat that definitely fits her description.

"The target has responded like so but I am going to keep hiding." Choji spoke and Sakura smiled to herself. For a boy who was bullied to the point of sensitivity and slightly below average intelligence, those lectures had really helped Choji a lot.

"Very well Team Eight. Now…" This time, every Genin heard their sensei speak over their intercom, all at once. "Capture!" Team Eight then sprang in action on the cat who was surely surprised out of its fur and whiskers. But before it could get anywhere from the Genin,

 **"Bubun Baika no Jutsu!"** Choji managed to cut off the runaway cat and trapped it with his enlarged arm and hand, forming a makeshift cage that weight down on the cat gently so that it couldn't try to get away. "Hurry Hinata! Sakura!" Choji cried out for his teammates to pitch in.

Hinata managed to move in on the cat's legs and temporarily disable the nerves so the cat will be limp and unable to run for a good hour until the effects wear off. Meanwhile, Sakura touched the cat's head and the feline slowly got tired and fell asleep on the spot. "N-nice Genjutsu there, S-sakura-san." Hinata remarked and Sakura felt a little proud despite the stutter that is still present in Hinata's speech.

"I am just glad that I actually knew where my talents lied. And Sensei giving me a book on Genjutsu along with another on different ideas for some of my own." Sakura was definitely a different girl than at the academy. Not only was she much smarter in terms of knowledge, but she was able to use her below-average Chakra reserves and her above-average Chakra Control to form a talent for Genjutsu, the art of casting illusions to fool the senses of her targets.

"Regardless, good job Team Eight." By now, the three Genin were used to their sensei popping out of nowhere. "That makes two hundred and three five D-rank missions. Now Hokage-sama will have to give you a C-rank to do."

"Yeah!" They all cheered and almost forgot about the cat and embraced their sensei like children who got early Christmas presents from their father. "Thank you Sensei!"

XXXXX

"My baby!" Lady Shijimi, wife to the Fire Daimyo that rules over the entire Fire Country, squealed as she embraces the same cat that Team Eight were sent to capture. Apparently that cat was the pet of Lady Shijimi, named Tora, and this wasn't the first time the cat has escaped his owner and being part of the most dreaded D-rank mission in Shinobi History altogether. And by how Shijimi was trying to crush Tora, it was clear on why the cat has escaped numerous times in the past.

"Excuse Lady Shijimi…" Hinata was always trying to do the best for everyone but it takes guts and nerves of steel to even talk to a woman of high class like Shijimi. It was just lucky for them that know the wife of the Fire Daimyo, that Shijimi was not that spoiled and rash but actually very friendly and kind. "Can my Team and I make a suggestion for the sake of Tora not running away anymore?"

"Okay!" Shijimi simply said and the entire Team Eight took a large gulp before giving some tips based on their own experience. Choji explained that Tora needs a good diet since the cat was like a living fishbone, the ribs were easily seen pressing against the skin. Sakura said that Tora also needs to be treated right given that the fur had sighs of actually pulling on, some were about to fall out as well. And Hinata suggested that Shijimi will treat Tora like her own daughter, with love and gentleness and actually make the cat feel welcomed and loved. When Shijimi treated them out with some fish, trying out any favorites spots to rub and did it all gently, Tora was now comfortable in her arms; the cat then jumped on the shoulder of every Genin that helped 'him' get a much better life and thanked them by rubbing and licking them.

Shijimi then took Tora back home with both her and the cat waving goodbye in their own way. "That was pretty nice back there students." Team Eight looked to their sensei with his look of pride shining along with the sunshine. "Thanks to you, Lady Shijimi will be a much better owner of Tora and now none of us will have to try and catch him anymore. Good work."

"Thanks Sensei!" They all proclaimed until they heard someone cough in order to get their attention.

"While that is true to what Naruto-kun said, you still need to get your pay for the mission completed and decide on you next D-rank…" Hiruzen started until he saw that Team Eight shook their heads violently.

"With all due respect Hokage-Sama. You promised us a C-rank once we did two hundred D-ranks the least over the past three months so we are not going anywhere until you issue us one." Naruto spoke and Team Eight nodded and steadied their glaze at the Hokage who sighed hardly.

"I did promise you that and your teamwork has shown great improvement. So yes, it is time for the next step." Hiruzen said, much to the protesting of Iruka who happened to be in the office as well. "Here is one that should be appropriate for your capabilities and help you get more experience on another skill that is expected of a future clan heir, Team Eight." Hiruzen said and took out the mission paper for Naruto to look over.

"Hmm…A journey to set up connections between **Konohagakure** and **Takigakure** …and then to Wave Country Hokage-sama?" Naruto said after reading the details of this 'C-rank' mission. "Isn't this more like an A-rank mission considering the importance of this to the village?"

"It was but Kakashi-kun had reserved a C-rank for the same, second destination and will leave for it a week after you will. I am seeing if a team can work with itself, it should work with other teams too." Hiruzen said and was wondering why Team Eight was sighing in disbelief and moaning in disapproval. "What?"

"No offense Hokage-sama but we heard a lot from Team Seven and they were not good." Naruto said. "Team Seven believes that since they had the 'best Shinobi under you' for their Jonin Instructor, they were going to be the best team. And instead they are far behind in their training, even in the basics." Team Eight nodded. "And also, they are not the friendliest of teams and I heard that the last time they were sharing a mission with another team, Team Seven wanted to complete it on their own instead of working together. So we can't be sure that we will work together on any mission will end up sharing."

"Fine Naruto-kun. I will think about this and I will expect a report about how you and Team Seven work together anyways." Hiruzen said and Team Eight knew that nothing is going to prevent them from sharing a mission with Team Seven. They just dismissed themselves to get ready for a long journey outside the village boundaries with a glum expression on their faces.

Seriously, they were excited to have their very first C-rank mission and they instead got an A-rank and what is rubbing salt in the wounds is that Team Seven might end up working with Team Eight before the mission could be completed. Talk about bad karma.

XXXXX

Despite this development, it was time to leave for Takigakure and for the first half of the A-rank mission. And to tell the truth, the main reason that Naruto accepted this mission anyways was, in his words 'an example of what a Hidden Shinobi Village really should be'. After all, the village isn't on any map and there are no paths leading to it either.

Instead, there is a series of waterfalls that are part of a single mountain with trees growing in various places. But within it is the village of Takigakure, named because it is the village that is located behind a certain waterfall. In fact, the secret to finding the village was to find the right water fall and enter it. But when most people, enemy Shinobi and bandits included, tried to enter the waterfalls, they drowned instead.

And by the time Team Eight found the mountain, "Sensei, how are we supposed to find the village? Didn't a lot of people try already?" Choji asked and Naruto still smiled.

"Yes a lot of people did and what is worse is that most of them are Shinobi who have been in the field longer than even me and they still haven't figured out how to get there." Naruto said. "In fact, the only times a shinobi is ever found is either that he is finally discovered or that he gives himself away. A Shinobi can't allow anyone to find him because that will just instead lead to failure and false trails."

"So you say to find the waterfall that is false?" Sakura said, bringing back to what Naruto understood about how to get to Takigakure, or what they simply call as Taki. They now that their sensei had figured out how to get to Taki but his mouth is like a steel trap, never moving when he doesn't want to. Three months was more than enough time to figure that out for Team Eight.

"But all of them looked real!" Choji proclaimed and his team just smirked at him, "What!?"

"To a bandit, everything can look the same. But to a Shinobi, we can see just how different two things really are when they do look identical." Naruto said before settling down on a nearby patch of grass. "Now you three go and try to figure out the entrance to the village. And be quick because we are expected in no later than an hour. Go."

Naruto then took out yet another book from his uniform and got heavily involved in his readings. Meanwhile, Choji looked a little worried to do something without his teacher's help. He just followed after the girls who looked at every single waterfall on the mountain. Until, "What is wrong with this one?" Choji pointed to one of them and got his teammates' attention.

"What do you mean?" Hinata said with the true least amount of stuttering as she could.

"I mean that every single waterfall needs to have a way to send all the water that falls with it but not this one." Choji started to explain. "There is no stream starting from the base of the waterfall or even a tunnel to diver tall the water. Then where is it all going?" Choji asked and his teammates smiled instead of answering him.

"Congratulations Choji, you are getting smarter and sharper every single day." Choji simply tuned to see Naruto starting down on him like usual. "That is the entrance to the village."

"But didn't I say…?" Choji started until he saw that there was indeed an opening in the large pond at the base of this waterfall. He could even see some of the water in it moving through the underwater tunnel.

"That is why Genjutsu are still deadly and yet underrated Choji. Come on, we are burning daylight out here." Naruto said and dove into the pond with the girls after him. Choji just sighed and jumped into the pond in an attempt to follow them the best he could; after all, there are no ponds back home in Konoha to have swimming lessons.

Once Choji had gotten through the tunnel and out the other side, Naruto pulled him out so the boy can catch his breath. But that was a little, metaphorically difficult considering the sight that behold Choji. The one that was already taking the breath of his teammates, Takigakure itself.

It was like the whole mountain was hollow and in the center was a large tree with branches connecting to the outside. That also has some kind of plant at the peak of the large tree that was giving off natural sunlight; maybe it is connected to the trees outside gathering the natural light of the sun and into the village. And speaking of the large tree, there were buildings and roads mostly at the base and only a select few higher up.

"Is this…?" Choji could only say to the mere sight.

"This is what a Shinobi Village should be Choji. And that is why we must keep this a secret, to our graves before it is spilled over." Naruto said in a tone that Team Eight knew very well, stern and not taking any nonsense. And that was why they only nodded.

"Oh? Are you the Shinobi from Konoha, here because of our request?" Team Eight turned, as a whole, to another voice entirely.

"And you must be Shibuki, the leader who sent us that by personal Shinobi hawk." Naruto said and his team got a good look at this village leader that looked no younger than either of them.

Shibuki has ink black eyes and has long, dark brown hair. He also wears a forehead protector symbolizing his shinobi status. He wears grey pants, a green shirt, and shinobi sandals. In addition to his outfit, he has grey shoulder pad on his left shoulder with a brown strap over. As a village head, Shibuki wears a light yellow kimono jacket and light grey pants with a red scarf around his neck and a turquoise cardigan. He also ties his hair in a lower ponytail.

"Of course. And since you have arrived by through our waterfall, may I escort you to where you can dry up before we start out discussions?" Shibuki spoke in an elegant and friendly tone that fits how he is a very young leader. Team Eight didn't want to wait around with wet clothes or even catch a cold because of which so they all nodded and followed Shibuki into the village.

"And why I am discussing with Shibuki-sama, you three can explore the village but I must be able to find you all in the same place once I am done." Naruto spoke to his students who nodded in obedience, it was foolish to not take Naruto's words seriously, and with excitement, to finally check out what this village has that Konoha does and does not. But they had no idea what they will find, for sure.

XXXXX

A week later, on the border of the Fire Country and Water Country,

Team Eight were walking on the lake that they came across while on route to the fisherman village that is supposed to be only accessible by boat. But Shinobi can cut the time and money by simply walking there. "Boy, am I glad that you taught me this before coming to this part of the Elemental Continent." However, it seemed that they had someone extra with them.

"I just hope that Team Seven know this too. After all, their Jonin instructor has an unhealthy reputation for not only being tardy to the extreme but also lazy." Naruto said, not bothered by this development at all. Like he was used to a fifth voice in his company. "And adding further insult to injury for the rest of us Jonin, this one is still the prime candidate for our next Hokage.

"I guess so." The same fifth person said as Team Eight continued to walk on the surface of the lake surrounding the Wave Village. The only problem was that they also came across some kind of fog, half way to the where the village was supposed to be. Naruto's shape was clear to be taller than his students and they also had their own unique shapes to tell each other apart but there was this fifth shape in the fog as well.

As the voice was more like a girl's, the shape was too. She was between the height of Team Eight and Naruto with a slender figure. The clothes were foreign for sure and no one in Konoha wears something like that. And the remaining feature to be determined in the fog was that her hair was shot and set on all sides of her head.

"But what is that?" That same, mysterious girl pointed away from the direction of the village and the sounds of a scuffle had caused Team Eight to look there too.

"It sounds like an encounter, Hinata?" Naruto said and Hinata nodded before activating her eyes again.

"This fog, i-it is a-a Jutsu." Hinata said, "And the signatures in the distance are those of Team Seven, along with a figure with the same amount of Chakra as Kakashi-san!" Hinata finished and that meant trouble. There was someone with Kakashi and the only one with the same amount of chakra will have to be on the same level as the cyclops Jonin!

"If that is so then I know who it is? Zabuza Momochi, the Demon Within the Mist." Naruto brought the icebreaker down and soon, his company started to tremble in fear. Zabuza Momochi was an A-rank Missing Nin and is a master of killing with pure silence. He could even par with Naruto, the Grey Bear of Konoha!

End of Chapter 4.

 ***What do you think? I hope that my interception of where Taki is since they never were that specific in the canon or non-canon was something acceptable or not. Tell me where you thought Taki was. I will love to hear it!***

 **Translations:**

 **Bubun Baika no Jutsu – Partial Multi-Size Technique**

 **Konohagakure – Hidden Leaf Village**

 **Takigakure – Hidden Waterfall Village**


End file.
